Never Like Before
by AkumanoKoe
Summary: Et si Loki n'était pas tombé dans le vide. Si Thor avait réussi a le rattraper juste avant qu'il ne lâche son arme...? Que ce serait il passé ? - Fin alternative proposée.
1. La fin et un nouveau commencement

**« Never Like Before... »**

Malheureusement, Chris Hemsworth et Tom Hiddleston ne m'appartiennent pas, et malgré toutes mes tentatives de demandes et d'appels ils ont refusé de venir chez moi pour que je les film entrain de faire des choses pas catholique. Allez savoir pourquoi.

Odin aurait pu faire tellement de choses qui auraient évité que Loki devienne comme ça, que ça m'a énervé et j'ai donc décidé de changer la fin du film. ^^ Cette histoire contient donc du yaoi, et rated « M » pour contenu homosexuel et surtout sexuel non censuré. Vous êtes prévenus. C'est la première fois que j'écris une Thor x Loki, mais ce n'est certainement pas ma première Fic. ^^ J'espère qu'elle vous plaira, et surtout n'hésitez pas a laisser des commentaires, bons ou mauvais.

P.S : Cette fiction m'a était directement inspiré des histoires que l'on écrit, Tora et moi, moi jouant le rôle de Loki. Nous avons donc décider de l'écrire en Fan-fiction, elle du point de vu de Thor, et moi de Loki. Mais je n'ai donc pas inventer cette histoire seule. ^^

* * *

_Cette histoire prend place un peu avant la fin du film « Thor », de Kenneth Branagh (qui est remonté dans mon estime je dois l'avouer, car j'avais gardé un assez mauvais souvenir de sa version filmique d'Hamlet). Dans cette fiction est présentée une fin alternative, qui suppose que Loki ne soit pas tombé, et que Thor ai réussi à le rattraper à temps. Nous nous sommes entièrement basées sur les personnages présentés dans le film, bien que quelques éléments soit repris des mythes et légendes eux mêmes. _

J'étais là. Assis sur le grand lit de soies sombres, mes jambes plantées dans le sol et ma tête enfermée entre mes grandes mains pâles. Les questions semblaient se mélanger et se mouvoir douloureusement dans ma tête, tournant et virant sans cesse sans qu'aucune réponse ne vienne éclairer mes songes. « Pourquoi ? ». Cette incertitude constante et persistante. Malgré tout ce que j'avais pu faire, tout mes plans, mes espoirs n'avaient été échafaudés que dans le but de reconquérir l'amour et la reconnaissance d'un père qui n'était pourtant pas le mien. Jusqu'à maintenant, chacun de mes agissements n'avaient été fait que dans l'espoir d'un jour devenir son égal. L'égal de Thor. Égal dans le cœur de nos parents. Je devais pourtant me rendre a l'évidence que j'avais échoué. Et que tout ce que j'avais cru bon de faire jusqu'à présent n'avait fait que m'enfoncer d'avantage, et m'éloigner de mon but suprême.

J'étais donc là. Devant la fatalité et maintenant j'allais être puni pour avoir désespérément essayé de me prouver, désespérément essayé de me faire aimer, autant que ce qu'ils avaient pu aimer Thor. Thor, lui, n'avait pas eu besoin de se prouver pour être dans leur cœur. Lui avait déjà tout à la naissance, puisqu'il était bien né. Puis qu'il était leur fils. Mes mains se serrèrent douloureusement sur les draps à cette pensée, mais je fus bien vite sorti de mes songes lorsque deux coups distincts et puissants tonnèrent contre la porte.

-Loki... Je peux entrer ?

Je ne répondis pas tout de suite. Un sourire haineux se dessina sur mes lèvres alors que je relevais la tête lentement, la colère continuant de m'aveugler tandis que ma voix, froide et cruelle résonna dans toute la pièce. Je voulais qu'il sache, je voulais qu'il sente.

-Entres.

Il prit un moment avant d'entrer. Je posai mon regard sur la porte qui finit par s'ouvrir, laissant entrer le dieu du tonnerre. Il referma la porte derrière lui, tout ça dans un calme et une sérénité qui ne lui ressemblait pas. Je ne l'avais jamais vu comme ça... ébranlé, blessé... Tant de faiblesse dans un regard que j'avais pourtant l'habitude de voir si fort, si fier. Je senti mon courage s'enfuir un instant.. J'aurais pourtant du être heureux, fier et satisfait de cette faiblesse dont j'étais la cause, c'est ce que j'avais cherché, c'est ce que j'avais voulu. Pourtant aucun réconfort, aucun contentement ne se fit ressentir, simplement le regret. Il inspira longuement avant de parler.

-Loki... Quoi que j'aie fait pour te faire me haïr autant... J'en suis sincèrement désolé...

C'était trop. Je me redressai brusquement, dévisageant mon frère d'un sourire encore plus méprisent que le précédent. Je ne pouvais supporter qu'il soit aussi gentil, aussi prévenant alors que je lui avais fait vivre les pires choses, surmonter les pires épreuves... Il était si noble face a moi... Je sentis mon cœur se serrer a cette constatation. Mais le plus incroyable était que de le voir aussi gentil, je me prenais a me demander si je le haïssais autant que ce que je voulais me le faire croire ! Non... Non c'était impossible. Je le détestais. Cette homme en face de moi. Je le détestais. Je m'approchais de quelque pas et finit par lui cracher mes mots.

-Si c'est uniquement pour me dire ça que tu es venu...Et bien tu peux repartir. Thor.

-Je n'ai pas fini Loki... Tu penses que...Tu penses que je vais m'en aller comme ça ? Te laisser alors que... J'ai failli te perdre aujourd'hui ? Pourquoi ? Pourquoi tu as fait ça ? Comment ça se fait qu'aujourd'hui tu ais voulu me tuer et que jamais, jamais ! Je n'ai réalisé que tu me détestais a ce point ?

Je ne voulais pas lui dire tout ce que je ressentais, cette haine au fond de moi, mon enlèvement, le fait que je n'étais pas son frère, mes raisons, bonnes ou mauvaises. Je me retenais de lui dire. Mais en voyant ses yeux... En lisant ce complexe mélange de colère et de tristesse dans ses yeux... Je ne pouvais le supporter... Encore une fois je fus affaibli par cet homme, mais il étais hors de question que je me défile. Je m'avançai alors d'avantage vers lui, affrontant son regard du mien.

-Parce que je voulais être ton égal ! J'ai toujours était dans ton ombre ! Aux yeux de tous, de tout le monde ! De nos « amis », de...père...

Je me mis a rire légèrement, un rire étouffé, faible, triste... Qui se voulait méprisant et froid. Je mis quelque secondes avant de le regarder de nouveau. Je repris alors mon flot de paroles. Malgré le fait que les larmes soient aux bords de mes yeux, je refusai de les laisser coulées devant Thor...

-De ton père... De tes parents ! Tu crois quoi Thor ? Que je suis le seul a t'avoir trompé ? Mais regarde autour de toi ! Tu ne vois pas qu'on est différents ? Toi et moi, nous sommes les parfaits contraires ! Alors que toi tu brillais de ta force de caractère et ta force physique, moi je me réfugiais dans ma magie, et ma ruse ! Ouvre les yeux !

J'avais visé juste. Il me regardait a présent avec cette espère d'anxiété qui le rendais vulnérable. Il le savait.. Il l'avait toujours su au fond de lui, sans vouloir se l'avouer, en se voilant la face, il s'était toujours douter de quelque chose. Je le voyais faiblir, froncer les sourcils, et il me regardait... Il me regardait avec cet air qui pourrait me rendre fou... Cette culpabilité dans dans son regard... cette tristesse.

-Loki... Ne dis pas ça... Tu es mon frère ! Et ce sont tes parents aussi ! Tu as été élevé avec moi ! On a toujours... On a toujours été ensemble depuis qu'on était petits...

Je venais de hurler... Sans me rendre compte j'avais crier tellement fort que ma voix résonnait encore dans la pièce... Mais je me sentais mieux. Calme. Libéré. Libéré d'un secret et d'un fardeau que je portais depuis que je l'avais découvert. Je le regardai de nouveau. Il semblait ne pas y croire. Je reprenais mon calme et une respiration régulière, et je laissai aussi un moment a mon frère l'encaisser. Après un instant qui m'avait semblé une éternité, je reprenais, de manière plus posée.

-Je ne suis pas ton frère Thor... Et je ne suis pas non plus ton allié. Ton père m'a pris a Jötunheim, en espérant qu'un jour je puisse lui servir ! Tu es toujours passé en premier... Aux yeux de tous. Je n'étais qu'un objet sans valeur, attendant le jour ou il serait enfin serviable !

Un rire faible et étranglé sorti de ma gorge, ironique et froid.

-Et c'est ça que j'appelais ma famille... C'est toi que j'appelais mon frère...

-Tu...Jötunheim ? Non... C'est n'importe quoi ! Mais... Depuis quand tu savais ça ? Loki... Je.. Je ne savais pas...

A ma grande surprise, il s'avança vers moi, bien plus près que ce que j'aurais pu imaginer, et il posa sa main sur mon épaule. Ce contact fut comme un choque électrique, une brûlure, mais je ne pu déterminé si elle prenait son origine de la haine ou...d'autre chose.

-Je n'avais aucune idée de... Mais Loki... Père et Mère t'aiment !

-C'est père qui me l'a dit...Arrête !

-J'en suis sur, je le sais...

-C'est faux...C'est entièrement faux...

-Moi aussi je t'aime Loki, ça ne changera rien...

-C'est faux ! Tout ce que tu dis est faux !

J'avais repousser sa main de mon épaule, assez violemment. Je tremblai. Tout mon corps tremblai. Presque imperceptiblement, mais je tremblai. A mesure qu'il me parlais, je sentais mon souffle se couper progressivement, touché par chacune de ses paroles. Je retenais mes larmes, de toutes mes forces, et malgré toutes mes convictions, je sentais très bien que j'étais sur le point de craquer... Mais au moment ou il prononça ces mots... Ou il me dit qu'il m'aimait également.. Je sentis malgré moi mon cœur se mettre a battre d'un coup, comme s'il se remettait a battre après des années d'inactivité. Je commençais a manquer d'arguments, malgré tout vraiment touché au plus profond de mon être par tout ce qu'il disait. Mais pourquoi ? C'était impossible... Pourquoi me parlait-il encore ? Comment pouvait-il encore m'aimer après tout ça ? Comment pouvait-il ne pas me détester après avoir appris que j'étais un Jötun, un géant des glaces ?

-Loki écoutes moi... Je.. Peux comprendre que tu sois furieux ! Mais réfléchis a ce que tu dis ! Tu sais très bien qu'on t'aime ! Père et Mère savaient que tu venais de Jötunheim ! Ça ne les a pas empêchés de t'élever comme leur propre fils ! Et... Et moi j'ai... Réalisé aujourd'hui a quel point je tenais vraiment a toi... Je ne me serais jamais pardonné si... Si tu étais... Loki je t'en supplie... Je suis tellement désolé.

Il vint reposer sa main sur mon épaule, avec douceur et fermeté, comme s'il avait peur que je parte. Je n'avais plus la force de repousser cette mains immense qui ensserrai mon épaule avec tellement de douceur... tellement d'espoir. Je soutenais un instant son regard, puis baissais finalement la tête, j'étais battu. Je n'avais plus rien a dire... Ou du moins, plus pour l'instant. Car des milliers de questions tournaient encore dans ma tête, et je ne savais plus par ou commencer, ou par où en finir. Je ne savais plus quoi faire.. Le rejetter ? Le serrer dans mes bras et recommencer à l'appeller « mon frère », comme avant, comme si rien ne s'était passé ? Ou juste oublier, oublier toute ma rancoeur, tout mes songes... Non je ne pouvais pas, pas encore. Puis je finis par le regarder... Plus calme, plus serein, comme si cette caresse, son touché m'avait appaisé.

-Non... non... Ils t'on toujours préféré a moi... Tu étais toujours en avant... J'ai toujours étais différent à leurs yeux, vis a vis de toi...

-On... Ira leur en parler d'accord ? Mais je t'en prie... Ne me fais plus jamais aussi peur Loki, j'ai vraiment cru que j'allais te perdre... J'ai besoin de toi, tu as toujours été celui qui me résonnait...

Je restais un moment silencieux, lui me tapottant amicalement l'épaule. Je n'étais pas encore prêt a affronter le regard et le jugement de Père... Et celui de Mère également. Mais je ne pouvais pas non plus rester là, sans rien faire.

-D'accord... On ira... leur en parler. Si tu as finis de me parler.. Tu peux repartir Thor...

J'étais moins froid, et je m'appliquai a reprendre un ton normal, presque le même que celui que j'utilisais lorsque je lui parlais en tant que frère, comme avant. Je ne savais ni que dire, ni que faire, restant planter là a le regarder. Je sentais pourtant que quelque chose avait changé entre nous... Ce n'étais plus pareille. Au fond de ses yeux je pouvais voir autre chose que de l'amour fraternel, un autre sentiment, bien plus fort et profond. Je pouvais pervecevoir cet infime lueure... Et au fond de moi je le sentais aussi. Ce n'était plus comme avant, et ce ne serait certainement **jamais plus comme avant**. Car ce n'était plus mon frère que j'avais devant moi. En réalité, il ne l'avait jamais été. Mais là. A ce moment là précis, a cet instant même, Thor venait de devenir une autre personne dans mon coeur et dans mon esprit. Il venait de changer de statut. Mais je ne savais pas encore ce qu'il était devenu, et ce que moi j'étais devenu a ses yeux... Je ne pouvais plus être un frère, mais mes actes et mes erreurs me laissaient elles la possibilité d'être encore quelque chose pour lui ? Au fond de moi je l'espérais... Mais je ne pouvais pas me l'avouer. C'est alors que tout changea, que Thor pris l'initiative de tout bousculer, de réécrire completement notre histoire et notre relation. Il s'avança vers moi, bien plus près qu'avant. Je ne reculai pas. Je ne voulais pas être aussi faible au point de reculer. Il posa sa main sur ma joue et la caressa avec une douceur que je ne lui connaissait pas... Mais jamais... Jamais je n'aurais pu imaginer... Mais c'est là qu'il se pencha sur moi, et posa soudainement ses lèvres sur les miennes.

Mon corps sursaute brusquement, et mes mains se pose presque d'elles même sur les épaules de Thor dans le but de le repousser... mais je faibli... Je sens tout mon corps faiblir et se laisser aller.. Comme si quelque chose au fond de moi m'interdisait, m'empéchait de le repousser.. Pas tout de suite. J'ai un long moment de faiblesse, durant lequel mon être ne m'obéit plus, je frissonne, je tremble, et malgré moi de désir, de bien être... Prisonnier du plaisir, prisonnier de ses lèvres... Je me reprend enfin et finit par le repousser loin de moi, brusquement, mais malgré toute la force que j'y ai mis, pas violemment.

-Thor ! Que...Pourquoi tu as fais ça ?

-Parce que... J'en avais envie... J'espère que je ne t'ai pas trop dégouté...

Il était là, à me sourire bêtement ! C'était comme si je ne l'avais jamais repousser, comme si j'avais répondu ! Et moi de mon coté, je sentais mon coeur battre ridiculeusement vite et fort, un mélange désagréable entre la colère, la gêne... et, encore plus étonnant et dérangeant : Le plaisir et le désir. J'allais exploser, je ne savais pas si c'était de bonheur ou de haine, mais j'allais exploser !

-Envie ? E...Et qui t'as dis que j'en avais envie moi ? Tu es incorrigible ! Ne cède pas a tes envie de façon aussi égoiste !

Je n'avais encore jamais ressenti ça, ce désagréable sentiments de malaise, alors que j'étais entrain de lui mentir. Ce n'était pourtant pas la première fois que j'étais entrain de mentir ! Alors pourquoi ? Pourquoi est ce que je me sentais aussi étrange ? Parce que je n'acceptais pas mes sentiments ? Mais quel sentiments ? Je lui tapais doucement sur l'épaule, n'osant plus affronter son regard de peur d'y voir refleté mon propre regard empli de sentiments encore inconnus.

-Tu...ne me dégoute pas mais je ne comptend vraiment pas ce qu'il t'as pris ! Maintenant part si tu n'as plus rien a me dire ! J'irais parler à pè...Odin plus tard.

-D'accord...

Il vint encore près de moi et me pris entre ses bras puissants, me serrant doucement contre lui, d'une façon tellement intense que je pensais pendant un instant que j'allais le supplier de rester... Puis il finit par me laisser.

-Bonne nuit, reposes toi bien Loki...

Et il s'éloigna, disparaissant finalement derrière les lourdes portes de ma chambre. Je restais là... Debout au beau milieu de la pièce, les jambes tremblantes et les idées dans le désordre le plus total. Je vint m'asseoir sur mon lit, froissant silencieusement les draps de soies, regardant toujours vers l'endroit ou Thor, dieu du tonnerre, m'avait quitter. Chaque secondes me revinrent en images, une a une.. Mais la plus précise et la plus longue était sans aucun doute celle d'un homme blond, magnifique, grand et fort, penché sur un autre, plus petit et plus frêle, aux cheveux noirs, leurs bouches unies dans un baiser, bref, mais intense et inoubliable...

* * *

Voilà pour ce premier chapitre. :)


	2. Une prise de conscience

**« Never Like Before... »**

J'avançai d'un pas lourd et colérique, repoussant de toutes mes forces les portes de ma chambre qui se dréssaient devant moi. Une fois entré, je détacher rapidement ma cape verte et quelques unes de mes affaires avant de les envoyer valser rageusement sur le lit. Cela faisait près de trois semaines que Thor et moi étions aller voir Odin, père de toute chose, afin qu'il se prononce sur mon jugement. Il en était ressorti que j'étais privé de mes pouvoirs jusqu'à nouvel ordre, du moins le temps que je fasse mes preuves, et qui m'était assigné un nouveau garde du corps ou plutôt tuteur attitré : Thor. Il me suivait partout, n'importe ou, n'importe quand, n'importe comment et par n'importes quels moyens ! Je n'avais plus une minutes à moi et c'était avec chance que je pouvais encore me retirer seul dans les salles d'eau pour faire ma toilettes quotidienne !

Je m'asseyais donc sur mon lit, le visage entre mes mains. J'étais désespérément en colère, je ne supportais plus cette garde constante et cette tension pesante sur mes épaules. Chacun de mes gestes analysés, raportés afin de savoir s'il est bon ou mauvais, si d'une manière ou d'une autre, j'avais des intentions autres que ce qu'Odin ou mon frère attendaient de moi. Au delà de ça, je ne supportais plus l'absence de mes pouvoirs. Être reduit a l'imobilité et a l'état basique d'un simple mortel de Midgard me rendait totalement fou. Je relevais la tête, affrontant la présence et le regard de Thor qui me regardait, debout en face de moi, droit et fier comme le futur roi qu'il serait bientôt.

-Ca suffit...! Je ne peux plus endurer ça ! Je ne supporte plus cette vie ! Thor ! A quoi ça peut bien me servir d'être accepté ici si je ne suis pas libre...? Hein ? Encore une fois je suis traité comme un étranger ! Comme quelqu'un de différent !

De rage, j'avais frapper avec force le mur qui bordé le lit, l'impact du coup résonnant dans la salle entière et dans tout mon bras par la douleur. Je me calmais. Je réalisais mes paroles et l'absurdités de celles ci. Comment est ce que je pouvais dire ça ? Et à lui en plus. Après tout ce que j'avais fait ? Après tout ce que je lui avait fait subir.. Comment est ce que je pouvais me pleindre ? Et a Thor, celui qui avait été bannit par ma faute, qui avait endurer bien plus que ce que j'endurais a présent. J'observais mes mains, l'une rendue bleue sur son flanc par la force du coup. Je soupirais longuement et me repris.

-Je deviens fou... Au fond de moi je sais pourquoi... Je n'aurais jamais du faire ça.

Je le regardais de nouveau, ses yeux bleus me fixant sans haine, sans jugement... Juste me regardaient, moi, pour ce que j'étais. Je pris une longue respiration, et je du réfléchir un long moment avant de réussir a lui dire ça.. Ma voix tremblait légèrement, je venais de comprendre ce que Thor avait enduré pendant son exil.

-Thor... Je... Je suis tellement désolé... C'est à cause de moi que tu as du endurer tout ça... Je n'aurais jamais du faire ça...

Je le regardais s'avancer, venant ensuite s'asseoir a coté de moi, sur le lit. Il passa un bras puissant autour de mes épaules et m'attira contre lui, avec douceur, peut être même maladresse. Je ne le savais pas particulièrement doué dans les rapports humains, ou plutôt dans les manières de réconforter les gens... Ce fut pourtant surpris que je sentis mon coeur accélérer sa course. Malgré moi, je n'avais pu empêcher mes pensées et mes idées de s'entrechoquer, me laissant seul devant la fatalité : Mes sentiments pour Thor étaient loin d'être aussi simples et purs que je le pensais. Je ne pouvais rester indifférent a cette étreinte après ce court, mais signifiant baiser qui avait laisser tout mon être confus, et empli de nouvelles émotions.

-Ne t'excuses pas Loki... Tu sais j'ai... réalisé beaucoup de choses lors de mon bannissement... j'aurais bien sur.. préféré que ça se passe autrement ! Mais j'aurais mis trop de temps, et il fallait que je me rende compte rapidement... Et Loki, ceci n'est que temporaire... une fois que tu auras fait tes preuves, que père sera certain que tu ne recommenceras plus, tu récupéreras tes pouvoirs, ainsi que sa confiance, et tout redeviendra comme avant, même mieux qu'avant, puisque tous ces évènements m'ont changé...

-Ne pas m'excuser alors que je suis entièrement responsable...? Comment... Comment tu peux être aussi gentil avec moi... Après tout ce que j'ai pu te faire vivre...? Comment tu peux passer au dessus de tout ça... Tu as changé... Tu es devenu bien plus mature que ce que j'avais pu m'imaginer...

Je levai mes yeux vers les siens, plantant mon regard dans les siens, aussi bleus que le ciel. Je les trouvais tellement magnifiques.. que je sentit encore une fois ma détermination, et toutes barrière de ma raison faillir sous ce bleu pur et volontaire. Je me noyais un instant dans cette profondeur, puis, détournant le regard, je reprenais le court de mes idées. Je respirais longuement, essayant d'oublier ce moment de faiblesse qui devenait récurant ces temps ci.

-Je crains que père ne m'accorde plus jamais sa confiance...

-Bien sur que si Loki... Tu sais, nous y sommes tous pour quelque chose dans cette histoire... Odin sait qu'il n'aurait jamais du te cacher tes origines... Et c'est parce que je peux maintenant prendre le recul nécessaire pour voir ça que je peux passer au dessus de tes actes Loki, et ne pas te blâmer. Parce que je réalise que c'est en partie ma faute...

Il avait bien plus changé que ce que j'avais pu m'imaginer. Il était mature, calme et sage, ce que j'avais été auparavant, les rôles semblaient avoir été échangés. Pour le moment. Je le regardait, lui souriant avec douceur, pour la première fois depuis longtemps, et je me rendais compte, a ce même moment, que lui sourire m'étais tellement agréable, tellement doux que j'en venais a me demander pourquoi j'avais fait tout ça jusqu'à maintenant... Je vins poser ma main sur son épaule et je la tapotais amicalement, doucement. Je n'étais pas encore près a tout oublier, et a tout reprendre depuis le début, mais je me sentais enfin apte a lui sourire, a retisser progressivement cette toile fragile de sentiments qui avaient auparavant existé entre nous.

-Tu as bien changé mon frère... dire que quelques temps en arrière les seuls mots que tu pouvais assembler c'était « guerre, massacrer, manger, combattre, trône et boire » !

Étrangement... Je riais. Sincèrement, doucement. Je n'avais plus rit comme ça depuis un long moment... plus longtemps qu'il n'y paraissait. Je levais finalement la tête pour croiser de nouveau l'océan de ses yeux, qui me dévisageaient inlassablement. Mon sourire disparu aussitôt... J'avais beau l'appeler « mon frère », et lui sourire comme avant.. Je sentais bien...que c'était différent, que c'était bien plus profond a présent. Au fond de moi, je sentais cette impression de changement entre nous qui me faisait a la fois peur, et qui m'intriguait. Il me regardait, encore ce doux sourire sur ces lèvres, avec tellement de tendresse qu'encore une fois je cru perdre mes moyens.

-Te voir sourire me remplit de bonheur mon frère...

Une fois cela dis, il vint doucement passer une main légère et douce sur ma joue, l'effleurant a peine, presque imperceptiblement, dans une lente caresse. Mes lèvres se mirent a trembler légèrement a ce contact inconnu. J'avais l'impression que tout mon sang s'était regroupé dans mes joues, et je n'arrivais pas a le lâcher du regard. Je restais là, le fixant intensément, troublé. Perdu parmi tout ces sentiments nouveaux, je n'arrivais pourtant a les nommer. Quels étaient ce ? Cette toute autre façon de percevoir Thor, celui qui était mon frère, et qui m'empêchais de redevenir complètement comme avant... Ce n'était pourtant plus comme avant. Il n'était plus mon frère... Il n'était plus un ennemi, il n'était et ne serait pas non plus mon allié... Mais alors... Qu'était-il ? J'aurais voulu lui demander. Le supplier de me dire qui il était a présent pour moi... Mais avait-il lui même la réponse ? Je décidai donc de baisser la tête, et de ravaler mes questions.. Et mes paroles. Soudain... un sentiment, un mot, un songe, une utopie, un rêve, vint d'avantage obstruer ma vision. L'amour. De l'amour peut être ? Non. Non c'était totalement impossible.

Perdu dans mes pensées, je ne sentis pas tout de suite la main puissante de Thor se posée sous mon menton, et me relever la tête, m'obligeant a affronter son regard de nouveau. Vif, brillant d'une lueur qui réveillait des centaines, des milliers de sentiments encore enfouies au fond de moi. Sa bouche s'ouvra lentement, sa respiration retenu dans sa gorge alors qu'il choisissait ses mots, ces lettres, ces sons, enfermés dans la prison de ses lèvres, me laissant là. A attendre, suspendu avec lui dans le temps, et a sa bouche... Il vint de nouveau caresser ma joue calmement, avant de finalement libérer son souffle.

-Loki... est ce que... tu m'autoriserais a céder a mon envie égoïste de t'embrasser ?

D'un coup, mon coeur et mon corps se mirent a sursauter violemment, comme frappé par cette demande on ne peu plus surprenante. Je ne savais comment réagir, et malgré toute ma fierté j'étais paniqué, réfléchissant le plus vite possible a une réponse éventuelle. Pourquoi est ce que je réfléchissait exactement ? Il me suffisait de refuser ! C'était si simple ? Alors pourquoi ? Après quelques secondes qui me parurent des heures longues et pénibles, je finis par lui répondre.

-He...m..Mais pourquoi tu me demandes ça ? C'est ridicule Thor ! Vraiment !

Dans un premier temps, je voulu attraper ses épaules et l'amener loin de moi, l'éloigné de ma sensibilité et de mes sentiments, pour éviter qu'il ne les effleure a nouveau, qu'il me remette dans cet état de faiblesse insupportable. Pourtant.. Plus je le regardais, plus j'oubliais de refuser sa demande, plus j'oubliais d'écouter ma fierté et mon honneur. Je gardais le silence un instant. Puis, en deux mots. Simplement deux, deux à peine, Je finissais de défaire mes convictions et mes certitudes.

-Tu... Peux...

Il souriait, comme heureux de ma réponse, d'une sincérité a couper le souffle. Il avança lentement son visage vers le mien, finissant par doucement embrasser mes lèvres, et je frissonnai a ce moment là. De tout mon corps. Comme si une décharge électrique m'avait parcouru tout l'être, et l'âme. Je me sentais tout de suite étrangement bien. Enveloppé dans une toute nouvelle chaleur qui naissait entre ma poitrine, et étrangement mes reins. Je n'osais pourtant pas répondre, ni le repoussais. Alors, dans un geste entre-deux je posais maladroitement ma main sur son épaule, la serrant sous la douceur du baiser. Je finis par répondre, après un long moment d'hésitation.

Le baiser devint plus profond et passioné, sans être trop excessif, au contraire. Je me laissais porter progressivement vers ce nuage de volupté, caressant a présent sa joue et son cou, comme pour l'encourager. Je me prenais même a soupirer, et a me serrer contre lui, choses que je n'aurais auparavant jamais oser faire. Mais je sentais cette douceur, cet effort qu'il s'évertuait a fournir, pour me mettre a l'aise le plus possible. Thor embrassait comme le dieu qu'il était, et c'était peu dire. Pourtant je pouvais clairement discerner cette légère maladresse et incertitude qui le rendait touchant. Pour le rassuré, je venais d'avantage me coller a lui et approfondir le baiser, me laissant aller sur le moment. Tant d'images et de réflexions me revinrent en masse... Dont ce premier baiser, qui me remémora directement mes songes de la nuit même qui suivit cet évènement perturbateur. J'avais longuement réfléchit, et d'étranges rêves peuplèrent ensuite ma nuit.

Je me laissais donc aller a cette béatitude... Mais ce ne fut que de courte durée. Il avait rencontrer une humaine sur terre, a qui il tenait beaucoup aparamment.. Progressivement... Je redescendait de ma torpeur. Je le sentais le serrer plus fort encore contre lui, et malgré le fait que j'avais, en quelques minutes réalisé beaucoup de choses sur mes sentiments envers lui (Bien que j'y avais déjà réfléchit durant ces trois semaines), je vins rompre le baiser dans une lenteur qui me semblait pourtant violente, insupportable. Je ne voulais pas qu'il pense que j'allais fuir, ou le rejeter, alors dans un geste doux je venais caresser encore sa joue, et, prenant mon courage a deux mains...

- Thor.. Je croyais que tu avais rencontrer une mortelle sur Midgard... que tu voulais revoir... Je veux dire... C'est plutôt a elle que... tu aurais du faire ça... non ? Ou encore a Sif... pourquoi moi ?

Malgré tout ce que je pouvais montrer... J'étais incertain, et j'appréhendai la réponse qu'il allait me donner. Si je n'étais qu'un substitut ? Si ce baiser était accidentel ? Et s'il me disait qu'il voulait ne plus jamais en reparler, et d'oublier tout ce qui venait de se passer ...? J'accepterais certainement pour la forme... Pour ne pas perdre un frère... Et un homme auquel je tiens bien plus qu'un simple sentiment fraternel... Mais au fond de moi je savais que je ne le supporterais pas.

- ... C'est vrai qu'elle m'a manqué... la première semaine.. mais Loki... toi c'est différent... j'ai beaucoup réfléchi ces trois dernières semaines et je sais que jamais je ne pourrai vivre sans toi... et sans elle je suis toujours vivant. C'était rien avec elle, une amourette insignifiante avec une mortelle... quand a Sif je te l'ai dit, je l'admire beaucoup, mais je ne l'ai séduit que dans le but de te rendre jaloux...

Jamais je ne me serais douté qu'un nombre aussi important d'émotions pouvaient me traverser en l'espace de si peu de temps.. Déception, surprise, joie...colère. J'avais au départ baisser la tête en l'entendant dire qu'elle lui manqué... Puis en l'entendant dire le reste, j'avais redressé la tête et j'avais sourit, presque bêtement, a ma grande honte. Puis j'avais frappé son épaule pour le punir d'avoir prétendu me d'avoir prétendu me rendre jaloux par l'intermédiaire de Sif.

-Idiot !

Je riais légèrement avant de venir doucement déposé un baiser sur ses lèvres. J'étais rassuré, et étonnement calme d'un seul coup. Serein. Je savais très bien que s'il y avait bien une qualité qu'on ne pouvait pas retirer a Thor, c'était sa franchise et sa sincérité, qui pouvait même parfois le rendre vulnérable. Tout au contraire de baiser durer un moment... puis je me séparais légèrement...

-Tu.. es bien plus important pour moi... Que je ne l'imaginais...

Il vint ensuite me serrer dans ses bras, avec une puissance et une intensité qui me fit défaillir, frissonnant légèrement sous cette étreinte...

-Ça me fait énormément plaisir de t'entendre dire ça... Loki...

Et sans prévenir, il vint doucement embrasser mes lèvres, dans un nouveau baiser auquel je répondis avec plus de certitude. Il était bien plus passionné... Et plus... Amoureux... que le premier.. Je me serrais d'avantage contre lui, et embrassais longuement ses lèvres. Je me laissais aller progressivement a cette douce torpeur, ne réfléchissant guère a mes sentiments. Pas pour le moment du moins. Mais j'étais heureux. J'étais presque fier de moi d'avoir fait toutes ces choses, aussi puérils et destructrices soient elles, puisqu'elles m'avaient permis de vivre ça avec Thor.. Et ça n'avait pas de prix... Jamais je ne m'étais senti aussi bien qu'entre ses bras... contre son corps...

Au fur et a mesure de nos étreintes... Les mains et les lèvres devinrent plus aventureuses, plus hâtives et désireuses... Les mains de mon frère glissèrent le long de mon corps, caressant doucement mon torse, revenant après un instant plus haut sur ma poitrine. Il s'attarda sur mes tétons, sous la surprise, je gémit contre sa bouche, malgré moi de désir, et de bien être... J'explorais avec lenteur ses épaules et ses bras frissonnant en sentant les muscles tendus et puissants sous cette chair douce et élastique. Mon excitation prenait de l'ampleur, et pendant un moment, je me laissais aller a ces envies. Il soupirait, frissonnait contre moi, et sentir ces faiblesses, ces manifestation de sa part me rendait totalement fou...

Soudainement, sa main s'aventura bien plus bas, et bien plus loin que je ne l'avais prévu, et très vite mon sexe se dressa sous ses caresses.

-Hhmm..

Je sursautais, pas du tout habitué à ce genre de contact. Je me mordit violemment les lèvres, dans le but de taire mes soupirs. J'hésitai un instant, puis mes mains se déplacèrent le long de son torse jusqu'à son ventre...Après un long moment je vint caresser son sexe a travers ses vêtements, rougissant a mon propre geste, et surtout à la taille plutôt imposante que je pouvais sentir contre ma main. Il soupira longuement, accentuant ses propres caresses avant de faire glisser sa main dans mon pantalon, tout contre mon sexe dressé.

- Aa...Hhmm...!

Nos bouches se séparèrent et ses lèvres vinrent embrasser mon cou, de façon brûlante. Je ne pu retenir mes gémissements cette fois ci, emporté par le plaisir. A mon tour je vins passer mes doigts par dessous le tissus de son pantalon, effleurant lentement cette hampe de chair, sursautant légèrement en remarquant a quel point elle était imposante. J'essayais d'oublier ce... « détail » et de me focaliser sur mes gestes. Je vins ensuite embrasser son cou avec douceur...

- mmh... Thor...

-Loki...

Avec douceur mais impatience, il vint retirer ma tunique, puis mon bas assez rapidement, je me retrouvais nu avant que je n'eu le temps de dire quoi que ce soit. J'oubliai progressivement mes problèmes, ma privation de pouvoir, mon père... tout...Je me serrais d'avantage contre lui, et après un instant d'hésitation je le déshabillais a mon tour. Je caressais son sexe avec plus d'assurance cette fois ci, lui soutirant de nouveau soupire de plaisir, excitant d'avantage mes sens.

-Nnh... Loki tu... es tellement magnifique... tout de toi est magnifique... ton visage... ton corps... ta voix...

Il avait sensuellement murmurer tout ça près de mon oreille, et a ce moment là je senti tout les muscles de mon corps se tendre et se détendre, sa voix me rendant totalement incontrôlable... J'étais vraiment touché par ce qu'il venait de me dire... jamais personne ne m'avait encore fait de tels compliments...

-Toi aussi.. Tu es magnifique Thor... Tellement...H..Haaa ?

Je sursautai brutalement lorsque je sentis ses doigts descendre de mon sexe.. Vers une partie...Plus intime et secrète de mon anatomie. Je ne m'étais pas attendu a ça, et tout mon corps se crispa légèrement au départ.. Bien que rapidement ces caresses devinrent une source d'excitation et de plaisir... Tout allait d'un coup beaucoup plus rapidement...beaucoup trop rapidement... Petit a petit, des questions vinrent fleurir dans ma tête et j'hésitait, je me demandais s'il ne valait mieux pas que je l'arrête maintenant...Avant que tout ça n'aille trop loin... Mes songes explosèrent d'un coup brusque lorsque je sentis un premier doigt s'enfoncer doucement en moi...

-? AA...haaa.. !

Mon corps s'était soudainement arquer, et se tendre sous cette intrusion... Mais étrangement... de plaisir, et non de gêne. Je commençais pourtant a comprendre la suite éventuelles des évènements... S'il me faisait ça... C'était certainement pour insérer quelque chose de plus...conséquent... en moi... Tout s'illumina, et je compris très vite ou il venait en venir. L'idée ne me gênait pas tant que ça... Mais je ne pouvais pas... Pas maintenant.

-T...Thor... ! Aa..hnn.. Thor attends...! nnh...

Il releva la tête vers moi, interrompant ses baisers pour me regarder. Il vint ensuite embrasser ma joue, mais il ne semblait pas comprendre ce que j'avais voulu lui dire. Son doigt bougea lentement, dans un vas et viens doux en moi. Encore cette chaleur... Ce plaisir foudroyant qui m'empêchait de parler correctement.. Mais je ne pouvais définitivement pas accepter l'idée d'aller plus loin.. J'étais vraiment honteux de lui dire ça, de l'arrêter a un moment aussi avancé.

-... Qu'y a-t-il Loki ?

-Aa...haa... J...je..aa... Je ne... Je be suis pas prêt pour... pour continuer... hhn.. S'il te plaît..a...arrête toi...

Je crois qu'à ce moment là... Si le visage de Thor s'était brisé en milles morceaux et décomposé devant mes yeux.. Cela serait revenu au même. Il me regardait, les yeux grand ouverts, comme si on venait de lui jeter un seau d'eau glacée. Il se retira et se redressa, de façon assez rapide et crispée. Je ne savais pas s'il fallait que je rit ou que je pleure devant ce spectacle. J'avais chercher pendant des mois, voir des années comment détruire mon frère. Je me rendis compte alors qu'il fallait simplement se refuser a lui. Après avoir enfiler rapidement son pantalon il vint embrasser mes lèvres, furtivement mais assez sincèrement pour me faire comprendre qu'il ne m'en voulait pas... Mais qu'il lui fallait un peu de solitude et certainement une bonne douche froide pour faire passer tout ça.

-Bonne nuit mon frère...

Puis il disparu de ma chambre, et au loin je pu entendre les bruits d'une table se renverser et heurter le sol, venant tout droit de la chambre de mon frère. Je me redressais, puis retombais lourdement sur les draps, mon érection m'empêchant de bouger. Je plaquais ma main contre mon visage. Je me trouvais lamentable. Un petit coup d'oeil a mon mini moi... Je savais ce qu'il me restait a faire... Un long soupire sorti de ma bouche... Et je me mis au travail.

* * *

Eeeet, le deuxième chapitre ! ^^


	3. Le nouveau commencement

**« Never Like Before... »**

Plusieurs semaines étaient désormais passées et le couronnement de mon frère approchait. J'avais assez bien accepter le fait que Thor devienne roi a ma place, en tout cas, mieux que la première fois qu'il avait été nommé. J'avais pourtant toujours cet arrière goût amer de favoritisme. Jamais je n'avais voulu le trône. Mais simplement une preuve, une reconnaissance. J'étais vêtu de ma tenue habituelle, noir et verte, ainsi que ma cape de la même couleur et de mon casque corné. Restant sur le coté, en retrait, j'attendais que la cérémonie se passe sans encombre. Je jetai brièvement un regard a Thor. Il était fier et droit, parlant et riant avec tout le monde. Mais il avait ce quelque chose de nouveau, qui le rendait plus mature, plus agréable... Plus beau. Bien qu'il restait le Thor de mon enfance. Quelques fois, nos regards se croisèrent, sans qu'aucun de nous ne le soutienne. Malgré tout ce que je pouvais dire, j'étais assez... Comment dire cela... Frustré, de ne pas être allé jusqu'au bout la dernière fois.

Je vis ensuite mon frère faire un premier pas vers moi, mais le bâton d'Odin heurta le sol en un long retentissement sourd, qui intima tout le monde au silence. Le regard de Thor et Odin se croisèrent. Des regards de héros. Le même regard. Il s'avança vers le père de toute chose, se préparant a sa proclamation. Il me regarda plusieurs fois, me souriant avec douceur et d'un calme que je ne lui connaissait pas. Comme pour m'apporter du soutien. Je lui rendait ce sourire avec gratitude, dans le but secret de lui faire comprendre que je n'avais plus aucune rancoeur envers lui, et que j'étais même heureux pour lui. Je croisait les bras et attendait que la cérémonie se passe. Il s'agenouilla en face d'Odin, son casque retiré et posé a ses pieds ainsi que Mjölnir. Lorsqu'il eu redresser la tête et que le calme fut restauré, le père de toutes choses reprit calmement.

-Thor...fils d'Odin...

Et ce fut le début d'un long, très long discours, basé sur les serments, les promesses, Mjölnir créée autrefois dans une étoile mourante et que sais-je encore. Je ne reprochait plus rien a mon frère. J'étais simplement blessé. Blessé que malgré tout une différence était perçue entre lui et moi. Thor continuait son discours. Puis il posa ses yeux sur moi. Il leva la main et me fit signe de venir aux cotés de Thor. Mes yeux s'écarquillèrent. Comment ? Je ne comprenait pas ou il voulait en venir et je décroisait lentement les bras, restant incrédule. Je jetai un rapide regard derrière moi, au cas ou la personne désignée était une autre que moi... Mais personne n'y été. Je le regardait de nouveau. Les yeux de Thor allaient d'Odin a moi, restant interdit également. Le père de toutes choses continuait inlassablement de me fixer, alors... Lentement, je m'avançai jusqu'aux cotés de mon frère, regardant autour de moi un peu anxieusement.

Je lançai un bref regard interrogateur a ma « mère », qui ne me répondit que d'un bref haussement d'épaules. Arrivé a hauteur de Thor, je restai debout. Odin fit un geste, je m'agenouillait et retirait mon casque également, lançant un rapide coup d'oeil a Thor qui ne comprenait pas non plus.

-Loki...

J'eu un rire amer que je m'obligeai pourtant a garder au fin fond de ma gorge, lorsque le silence remplaça le moment ou il aurait du prononcer « Fils de... ». Il ne pouvait dire Fils d'Odin... Mais encore moins le Fils de Laufey. A ma grande surprise, il fit un long discours sur moi, sur mes qualité et mes vertus, comme il l'avait également fait pour Thor... A mesure que les minutes passaient, la vérité s'éclairait devant mes yeux sans que je ne puisse y croire.

-Thor. Pour ton courage, ta force et ton ambition... Fais tu le serment de veiller sur Asgard ?

-J'en fais le serment...

-De protéger ton peuple de la guerre...

-J'en fais le serment !

-Loki, pour ton intelligence, ta sagesse et ton raisonnement... Fais tu le serment de veiller sur Asgard ?

-...Je... J'en fais le serment...

-De protéger ton peuple de la guerre...

-J'en fais le serment...

- Moi, Odin, père de toute chose, je vous proclame tout deux... Rois d'Asgard. L'un comme l'autre, vous veillerez au règne de l'autre, et a vous deux, vous rendrez a Asgard, un équilibre et une paix que seul ensembles vous pourrez créer.

A cet instant. Je cru que mon coeur s'était arrêté. Alors qu'Odin souriait, mon sourire lui avait disparu, jamais je ne m'était attendu a ça... Je n'eu le temps de dire quoi que ce soit ou même de me réaliser ce qu'il s'était passé que Thor empoigna ma main et m'obligea a me redresser avec lui, se tournant avec moi devant la salle et dressant nos deux mains unies, un sourire éclatant et fier sur ses lèvres. Mes mains tremblaient a l'intérieur de la main de Thor qui semblait immense par rapport a la mienne... Mes yeux étaient fixes, comme totalement déconnecté de la réalité. Pourtant, au fur et a mesure que l'idée faisait tant bien que mal son chemin, un sourire se dessinait, de plus en plus grand et fort. A ma grande stupeur je du même me retenir de pleurer de joie devant tout le monde. Dans un élan que je ne su d'écrire je tirais brusquement Thor contre moi et l'enlaça de toutes mes forces.

-Tu t'excusera a Père et a toute l'assemblée de ma part... m... Mais je ne crois... Je ne veux pas pleurer devant eux...

J'avais murmurer a son oreille, et a ce moment précis... Je crois que tout mes restes de raisons et de fierté s'en étaient allés avec ma vertu. En effet, alors que je sentais le corps de Thor contre le mien... Je sentais toute mon envie me remonter d'un seul coup dans la poitrine et les joues... J'avais envie de lui. Certainement sur le coup de l'émotion. Je le voulais... J'avais envie de lui... Comme si quelque chose, profondément enfoui en moi s'était débloquer, et que je pouvais enfin m'offrir a lui... Comme si ce peu d'amertume, cette jalousie immonde que j'avais accumuler durant toutes ces années s'étaient enfin muée en ce sentiment que j'aurais normalement du avoir a son égard... De l'amour. Je murmure encore près de son oreille, d'une indécence et d'une sensualité que je ne me connaissais pas...

-Retrouves moi dans ma chambre une fois que tu auras finit tes affaires...

Je me reculai et me dirigeai vers ma chambre, d'un pas précipité. Je m'excusai a peine auprès de tout le monde, la voix enrouée et rauque sous l'émotion. J'ouvrai la porte de ma chambre et la fermai ensuite assez brutalement, me collant ensuite contre, mes larmes se mirent alors a pleurer pour moi. De joie. Je restai là pendant un long moment, me laissant aller, comme si toutes les tensions du monde s'échappaient et me laissaient enfin après des années de tension... Je n'étais pas seul sur le trône, Odin nous avait proclamer roi tout les deux... C'est a dire a un niveau d'égalité... C'était tellement plus agréable, tellement parfait... Je n'avais jamais voulu le trône mais cette fois ci, aux cotés de Thor, je me sentais capable de tout, de l'impossible et du possible. Thor. Thor allait venir dans ma chambre sous peu. Je me redressais et commençai a paniquer en voyant des habits un peu partout sur le lit, des objets pas a leur place... Et sans savoir par quelle folie j'étais mu, je courrai de long en large de ma chambre afin de la remettre en ordre, me prenant même a me regarder dans le reflet de la vitre pour vérifier mon apparence physique, chose qui m'importait peu d'ordinaire.

Je ne pouvais m'empêcher de penser a ce qu'il pourrait arriver. Il était clair que nous n'allions pas juste nous regarder dans les yeux et jouer aux échecs ! Mon sous entendus était plus que révélateur de mes intentions. Et au fond de moi, je le sentais.. J'étais prêt... Deux coups secs et distincts sonnèrent contre la porte qui s'ouvrit ensuite sans que j'en donne l'autorisation, cette brusque entrée dans mon intimité me déstabilisant et m'excitant ridiculeusement d'avantage. Thor referma la porte derrière lui, me souriant de cette façon dont il savait si bien le faire...

-Loki...

Je me sentis d'avantage ridicule en me rendant compte de la situation. J'étais planté au milieu de la chambre, un tas d'affaires et d'objets non rangés dans les mains, entrain de rendre ma chambre présentable. Je posai tout ce que je portais sur le premier meuble qui vint a ma portée, et je m'avançai vers lui sans plus aucune hésitation. Sous un élan de fougue, je l'attrapai par les épaule et le poussai contre la porte, me collant a lui, venant l'embrasser d'une façon si passionnée, avec tellement d'amour et de désir, que même moi je fu surpris d'être capable de tant d'émotions. Je fus pourtant contraint de rompre rapidement le baiser, venant ensuite déposer un léger baiser sur son cou avant de murmurer une nouvelle fois près de son oreille.

-Thor... J'ai envie de toi...

Je le senti frissonner a mes paroles, et ses mains puissantes vinrent me saisir et me plaquer contre la porte, échangeant ainsi nos position. Il se colla contre moi, et plus précisément contre un endroit très particulier de mon anatomie, qui me fit frissonner.

-Moi aussi j'ai envie de toi Loki...

-Mm...

Ses lèvres reprirent les miennes avec passion, et ses bras m'enlacèrent d'une façon amoureuse que je n'avais encore jamais connu jusqu'à présent. Instinctivement, mes hanches se mirent a bouger dans l'espoir de plus de contact, et un soupire s'étouffa contre mes lèvres, il venait de Thor. Je répondais a son baiser et mes lèvres tremblèrent sous autant de douceur, d'envie et d'amour mêlés. J'étais amoureux de cet homme. Mais si j'étais près a m'offrir physiquement a lui, je ne pouvais encore accepter le fait d'offrir mon coeur. Pas maintenant.

Rapidement, le contact de cette armure lourde et encombrante me poussa a la lui retirer rapidement, la totalité de son armure, le laissant encore vêtu de son haut et son bas. Je vins a nouveau me serrer contre lui, satisfait et attisé par l'envie et le plaisir de sentir son « vrai » corps contre le mien. Sans plus d'hésitation, je glissais mes mains désireuses sous son T-shirt, caressant avidement son torse. Toutes mes initiatives étaient pourtant bien minces face a Thor. Car il ne lui fallu que quelque seconde pour me retirer mon haut et ma tunique d'un seul coup, ses lèvres quittant les miennes pour rejoindre mon cou, me faisant frémir. Ses doigts retracèrent mes muscles fins et presque invisibles face aux siens. Je gémis légèrement en sentant ses mains sur ma peau, et je vint rapidement retirer son haut, le jetant plus loin. D'un seul mouvement, je vint me serrer contre lui, son torse nu contre le mien. Mes lèvres capturèrent son cou dans de longs baisers passionnés.

Soudainement, Thor passa ses bras autour de ma taille et derrière mes genoux, et me souleva rapidement, m'amenant ensuite près du lit, sur lequel il m'allongea pour me dominer de son corps puissant. Cette vision m'excitait plus que ce que je n'aurais pu l'imaginer. Ses lèvres s'approchèrent de mon oreille, chuchotant doucement. Son souffle près de mon oreille me fit frissonner, puis je me mis a gémir en le sentant mordre son oreille une fois que ses paroles prirent fin.

-Loki... Arrêtes moi maintenant si tu ne veux pas, parce que je ne suis pas sur de pouvoir encore une fois m'arrêter si on va plus loin... Tu me fais tellement d'effet...

-Hhm... Non... Non cette fois.. Je... Je veux aller jusqu'au bout... Je t'interdis catégoriquement de t'arrêter Thor...

Comme pour illustrer mes paroles, je vint lentement retirer son pantalon tout en caressant ses jambes, effleurant stratégiquement son sexe, avant de caresser de façon plus intense.

-J'ai envie de toi... Tu ne peux pas savoir a quel point...

Je senti Thor soupirer, et mordre une seconde fois le lobe de mon oreille avant de me retirer mon bas, de façon rapide et précipitée. Sa main vint caresser mon sexe, et je me crispai légèrement sous cette toute nouvelle sensation, tout en me serrant contre lui. Sans me rendre compte tout de suite, mes hanches bougeaient pour accompagner ses mouvements. Je voulais plus... Pour rendre ses actes, je vint le mordre dans le cou. Lentement, sa main se glissa le long de mes parties génitales jusqu'à mon intimité... Sous cette sensations étrange, je me mordit les lèvres, alors qu'une voix grave et profonde s'éleva près de mon oreille...

-Tu es magnifique Loki...

Je cru devenir fou a l'entente de cette voix si rauque et excitante, le son de sa voix me faisait un effet incroyable...

-Hhn... Haa.. Toi aussi.. Toi aussi tu es magnifique Thor... Tellement si tu savais...

Je vins un instant caresser sa joue de ma main libre, l'autre continuant lentement ses mouvements, les rendant pus appliqués et sensuels. Un peu hésitant, je plantait mes yeux verts dans ceux de Thor, n'y trouvant qu'une étendue magnifique bleu ciel, profond. Ses soupires me rassurèrent et m'encouragèrent a continuer. Je sursautai légèrement en sentant son doigt se presser contre mon intimité, sans pour autant me pénétrer... et ce a plusieurs reprises... Tout mes muscles se tendaient et se détendaient, créant progressivement un sentiment de frustration qui explosa brusquement lorsqu'il finit par faire entrer son doigt en moi. Mon dos s'arqua, mes yeux se fermant sous le plaisir et sous l'impossibilité de soutenir son regard magnifique.

-Aa...aan...hhnn... Thor...

Sans m'en rendre compte, j'avais gémit et soupirer son prénom près de son oreille, et son doigt se mit a bouger, lentement et doucement. Aucune douleur, juste du plaisir, un plaisir inassouvi et impatient qui me poussa a accompagner directement ses mouvements. Il m'était plusieurs fois arriver de... Faire ce genre de chose en pensant a Thor... pendant des nuits solitaires. Que je ne citerai jamais en présence de Thor. Je rouvrit de nouveau les yeux, rougissant d'un coup en remarquant qu'il me regardait aussi intensément, mais je décidait de soutenir son regard tout en venant embrasser ses lèvres.

-Thor... J'ai... J'ai envie de toi... Maintenant...

Il mit un moment a réagir.. Me fixant de ces mêmes yeux emplis de désir et de surprise, après lui avoir dis ça. Il reprit peu à peu ses esprits et repris ses mouvements, un peu plus rapides et précipités, excité par mes paroles.

-...Loki je... vais te faire mal si je te prend maintenant...

A la suite de ces mots il fit pénétrer doucement un deuxième doigt, commençant a bouger ses deux doigts avec douceur pour m'habituer rapidement. A cette sensation je me cambrais. Je cru devenir complètement fou sous le plaisir et l'excitation... je ne voulais que lui, je n'attendais que lui... Comme il pouvait, il accélérer un peu les choses, mais je savais qu'il se retenait de ne pas me prendre tout de suite, il voulait me donner du plaisir et rien que cette idée me mettait dans un état hors du commun. J'accompagnais ses mouvements, je ne pouvais plus attendre, je voulait le sentir en moi...

-Aa...! Ahaa...N...non... Thor... Je t'en pris...Aa...Aaah !

-Tu me rends fou Loki... Tu es tellement beau...

-Thor... C'est toi qui va me rendre fou si... Si tu ne me prend pas maintenant !

Je ne pu m'empêcher de rougir légèrement après avoir dis ça. Thor resta un instant immobile puis il retira précipitamment ses doits, un long frisson de frustration parcourant mon échine et je soupirais légèrement, plantant ensuite mes yeux dans ceux magnifiques de Thor. Il écarta doucement mes jambes et se mit entre, soutenant mon regard tout en se positionnant.

-Tu es vraiment excitant comme ça Loki...

Je n'avais qu'une seule idée, qu'une seule phrase...qui me tournait a présent dans la tête... « Je t'aime »...J'étais amoureux de lui...et je voulais lui dire... Je pris une respiration pour le lui dire, mais a ce moment là...

Aaa...AAaaah ! Nnh...

Lentement, il était doucement et lentement entrer en moi, m'obligeant a me cambrer sous le plaisir et la douleur mêlée... Violemment, je me mordis les lèvres et par fierté ou plutôt par honte je gardais les yeux fermés, n'arrivant pas a me réalisé que Thor... Que l'homme que j'aimais... était en moi... tout au fond de moi... Lentement mon excitation reprenait en vigueur a cette pensée. Inconsciemment, je m'étais accrocher a lui désespérément, mes ongles s'enfonçant presque dans son dos puissant. Puis je vins caresser son torse, lentement et avec des gestes désordonnés.

-Haa.. tu... Tu peux bouger... nn...

Ma voix était faible, tremblante sous l'émotion... Sa main vint caresser ma joue, puis mon cou, et je sentis tout son corps frissonner, comme s'il était connecté à moi... Il se mit a bouger, ne faisant qu'un long et lent vas et viens, suivit d'autre pour m'habituer. J'étais conscient des efforts qu'il faisait pour moi, et j'en était vraiment touché, je me mis même a sourire. Sans attendre, j'accompagnai ses mouvements, grimaçant un peu au départ. Je fermai les yeux pour me concentrer sur le plaisir grandissant, et peu a peu la douleur disparue. Il continuait ses roulement de hanches attentionnés, et avec un doux mouvement il vint caresser mon sexe au rythme de ses vas et viens, pour m'aider a me détendre.

-Aa.. hnn..

J'étais rassuré, mis en confiance par autant d'attention. Petit à petit, le plaisir pris largement le pas sur la douleur, et mes hanches bougeaient presque seules pour rendre elles même les mouvements plus appliqués, et faire comprendre a Thor qu'il pouvait aller plus loin... Mais j'étais loin de m'imaginer qu'accompagner mes mouvements engendrerait une vague aussi foudroyante de plaisir incontrôlable, se propageant dans l'intégralité de mon corps... Il resta encore un moment a ce rythme, et je ne pu me fier qu'a ses frissons pour savoir si lui aussi y prenait plaisir. Il finit par s'enfoncer d'avantage en moi.

-Loki...

-Aa... Aaa..!

Je me cambrai encore une fois sous ce mouvement plus profond que les autres, continuant pourtant d'accompagner ses mouvements et de me serrer contre lui. Il s'enfonça progressivement de plus en plus en moi, allant a chaque poussée plus loin au fond de moi, accélérant également.

-Thor...aa..

-Haa... Loki... Tu es tellement magnifique...

En accompagnant ses mouvements, je sentais progressivement ma raison défaillir et la folie prendre le dessus sur moi, a mesure que son sexe s'enfonçait. Je fus également rassuré d'entendre enfin des soupirs et des gémissements, discrets mais présents de la part de Thor, qui m'indiquaient qu'il aimait également. Mes mains se crispaient légèrement dans son dos, sous le plaisir, je n'arrivais pas a croire que ce genre de chose pouvait me procurer autant de satisfaction. Il me serra doucement contre lui, de ses bras puissants, et de ses mains il vint caresser et torturer mes tétons, m'arrachant de longs gémissements, et de ces lèvres insupportablement enivrantes il vint embrasser et mordre mon cou offert.

-Aaa..! Thor..Nnh... Thor je...

Tout mon corps se mit a frissonner sous ses caresses. Je ne pouvais plus supporter qu'il se retienne... je voulais tout de lui, sa violence, sa rage, son désir, sa fougue, sa douceur... Je voulais tout de lui... Sans retenue, sans limite...

-Je t'aime Thor...

Et là je cru mourir. Il s'était arrêté. Ses mouvements avaient cessés, me laissant seul a ma frustration. Je me tortillait lamentablement, dans l'espoir d'un quelconque mouvements, le regardant. Il était comme figé...

-...Loki...

Il saisit mes hanches, et vint d'un seul coup profondément et rapidement en moi, si loin... et si fort que je cru voir les étoiles... J'accompagnais sans même attendre ses mouvements, hurlant presque de libération sous ce coup puissant. J'essayais de le regarder, mais ma vue était comme obstruée par le plaisir et l'extase qui devenait de plus en plus présentes.

-Loki... Je t'aime aussi... Hhnn... Désolé je ne... peux plus me retenir...

-AAaaaah ! Nnn ! Thor...! Ne... Ne te retiens pas ! Surtout.. pas.. Aaa..!

Mes larmes me montèrent aux yeux, de plaisir et d'émotion, et mon coeur battait si fort et si vite... Que je me sentais vivre pour la première fois de ma vie. Vivant comme jamais je ne l'avais été... Il allait et venait en moi, de plus en plus vite et de plus en plus profondément... Et petit a petit... Je sentais le point de non retour approché au fur et a mesure qu'il me faisait l'amour... Mon étreinte se resserra d'avantage, tellement que je cru ne faire qu'un avec lui... Enfin... Plus que ce que nous ne l'étions déjà. Soudain, pris d'un éclair de lucidité, je posais ma main sur son torse... Si nous ne venions pas ensemble ? Il fallait que je le prévienne... Et c'est avec une voix hachurée et bien faible que j'entrepris donc de dire...

-Aa...Haa...! Thor... Thor attends ! Nnhh...

Je me mordais presque les lèvres a sang pour me retenir un minimum, et je fu honteux de constater que malgré mes prières pour que Thor s'arrête, mon corps, lui, refusait de m'écouter et mes hanches bougeaient désespérément pour approfondir les mouvements. J'étais tiraillé entre le plaisir et l'envie d'aller jusqu'au bout, de me laisser aller sans aucune résistance, et de me retenir par la honte de jouir avant lui et d'être trop inexpérimenté pour ne pas résister plus longtemps. Il finit pourtant par ralentir ses mouvement, tout en me souriant doucement. Ses vas et viens se firent moins profonds aussi...

-Tu veux que j'attendes...? Hhn...

-Aaa...! Haa... Non... ne... ne...!

Mon peu de conscience et de raison s'envola a ce moment précis, je n'étais pas capable de supporter qu'il ralentisse... Son sexe allait d'une façon si lente, si peu profonde en moi.. Que ça en devenait atrocement bon, entre la satisfaction et la frustration. Je finis donc pas céder.

-C'est que... Je... Je ne tiendrais pas longtemps si tu... si...Aaah ! Thor ! Plus vite ! Plus profond... Maintenant ! Je t'en pris...

Ma réflexion n'était plus qu'un éclatement d'idée éparpillées, en désordre, qui me permettaient encore de gémir et de dire ce genre d'insanités, et aussi de prendre autant de plaisir. Je perdais totalement le contrôle, et ce avec le plus grand consentement. Quelque chose approchait... Et je fus comme transporté par cette chose, sans que je puisse rien faire contre ça. Enfin, tout cela pour expliquer et me donné une excuse pour avoir dis autant de choses malsaines.

-...Bon sang Loki...

Ses mains, qui me semblèrent immenses a ce moment précis, se agrippèrent mes hanches, et il s'enfonça d'un seul coup profondément en moi, suivit de coups de reins frénétiques et loin, très loin en moi, entièrement.

-AAaaah !

Mon dos s'arqua et je rejetai ma tête en arrière en le sentant venir d'une telle façon, chacun de mes muscles se tendant et se crispant sous l'extase. Je me retint même de jouir sur le moment. Je le sentais trembler de désir, et j'étais rassuré par cette sensation d'unisson. Il se pencha sur moi, et dans un murmure...

-Je t'aime Loki... Haaa...

J'accompagnai ses mouvements de façon désespérée et complètement instinctive, sans plus aucune notion de sens ou d'ordre, comme si mon corps était possédé par ce plaisir. Je ne pouvais plus tenir, et je finis par jouir entre nos deux corps, l'orgasme me saisissant violemment, m'obligeant a me libérer en un cri. Ma tête tournait et ce fus comme un long frisson d'extase. Pendant la jouissance, j'avais répéter plusieurs fois a quel point j'aimais Thor. Dans des mots ou des phrases presque inaudibles et vide de sens. Quelques secondes après, je sentis un liquide chaud se répandre en moi, et je compris, que Thor aussi avait atteint le Walhalla. Mes yeux se rouvrirent, et c'est avec une admiration sans borne que j'observais cette vision totalement magnifique face a moi.

Son torse et tout les muscles de son corps étaient contractés, tendus, ses cheveux en bataille et ses yeux étaient rivés sur moi. Une fine pellicule de sueur recouvrait tout son corps. Il se pencha sur moi pour venir embrasser rapidement mes lèvres.

-Tu es tellement beau Loki... Je t'aime de tout mon coeur... mon « roi »...

Il embrassa ma joue et je souris tendrement, n'arrivant pourtant pas a reprendre ma respiration tout de suite. Mon coeur battait d'une façon précipitée, comme affolée. Je lui vint embrasser ses lèvres rapidement, heureux comme jamais dans les bras de mon frère, mon homme, mon roi.

-Je t'aime aussi... Mon roi.

* * *

Voici voici ! =)


	4. Bonus !

« Never Like Before »

Thor n'était toujours pas sorti de ce corps chaud et encore tremblant de l'orgasme précédent. Le coeur de Loki battait si vite qu'il n'arriva pas a se calmer avant quelques bonnes minutes. Il se serra doucement contre lui, heureux a la simple pensée d'être dans ses bras.

-Je t'aime aussi... mon roi.

Le dieu du tonnerre regardait encore et inlassablement le corps de l'homme qui était en dessous de lui. Loki était allongé sur les draps de soies sombres froissées, une fine pellicule de sueur recouvrant tout son corps, ses cheveux d'habitude si bien coiffé en arrière étaient a présent désordonnés, et ses yeux verts reflétaient encore l'extase passée. Rien que de se remémorer ses expressions de plaisir... sa voix suppliante pendant l'acte, Thor du se faire force pour ne pas recommencer, ne voulant pas brusquer son amant. Il lui sourit doucement tout en le serrant contre lui, embrassant ses lèvres avec une douceur non soupçonnée.

-Je suis tellement heureux de t'avoir à mes cotés maintenant Loki...

-Hmm... Moi aussi, bien plus que si j'avais été seul sur le trône, dans un sens je me sens rassuré. Je ne me sentais pas capable de régner seul. Avec toi... J'y arriverais. Et toi tu fera un roi exemplaire.. Grace a ma sagesse et ma faculté de pensé que tu n'as pas.

Il se mit a rire légèrement, pour taquiner son frère, mais le rire déclencha une réaction physique qu'il n'avait pas calculé. En effet, son rire obligea son diaphragme a se contracter et se décontracter, ces mouvements se répercutant sur son ventre, ainsi que le bas de son anatomie, alors que Thor était encore en lui. Il se mit a rougir violemment a cette sensation et réprima un petit soupire dans sa gorge. Thor aussi ressenti cette légère contraction autour de son sexe, et il ne pu s'empêcher de soupirer et de fermer les yeux sous l'excitation revenue. Il tenta de se concentrer et de changer de sujet.

-Mmh... Loki... ne me traites pas d'écervelé non plus.

Il sourit dans l'espoir de détendre l'atmosphère, mais la respiration de Loki devenait de plus en plus rapide et profonde. Ses pensées ne pouvaient se détourner de Thor, de son sexe en lui... Il sourit faiblement et il vint caresser sa joue dans un geste tremblant.

-Thor... tu... es loin d'être écervelé ! Mais.. Thor.. Tu... Tu devrais te retirer...

Le plus vieux dévisagea son petit frère en dessous de lui, comprenant directement qu'il n'était donc pas le seul a être de nouveau excité. Il attendit un long moment, puis, d'un mouvement ample du bassin, il fit un premier léger va et viens en lui. Il le dévora du regard, les yeux emplis de désir non dissimulé.

-Mmh.. Loki... J'ai encore envie de toi...

-Aa...aaah...

Il vint mordre son cou après l'avoir embrasser. Loki gémit longuement en sentant Thor bouger en lui, et il cru perdre la raison en l'entendant lui dire ça tout près de son oreille. Il rougit légèrement. La fougue précédente étant un peu retombée après l'orgasme, Loki était redevenu plus calme, et plus réservé. Mais ce comportement ne dérangea aucunement le dieu du tonnerre, qui le trouva au contraire tout aussi excitant et adorable.

-Hnn.. Moi aussi.. J'ai encore envie de toi Thor...

-Je t'aime Loki... Et je suis certain qu'ensemble on régnera bien... J'ai besoin de toi a mes cotés... Tout le temps...

Il recommença a bouger encore une fois doucement en lui, le coeur de Loki se mettant a battre plus fort et plus vite. Il glissa ses mains dans le cou, puis dans les longues mèches blondes du plus grand. Il accompagna directement ses mouvements, dans le but de les rendre plus réguliers et profonds. Il s'embrassèrent un court instant, avant que Loki ne prennent la parole dans un murmure désordonné.

-Je t'aime aussi Thor... Tout les deux.. ensemble... Nous serons l'équilibre...

Thor le regardait d'une façon si intense, si profonde que Loki ne pu s'empêcher de rougir, Thor sourit alors légèrement en le voyant ainsi, n'arrêtant pourtant pas de l'admirer. Il continua ses mouvements un instant avant de se retirer lentement, ce qui provoqua une insupportable sensation de frustration chez le Jötun.

-Thor ? Pourquoi tu...?

Il n'eut pas le temps de finir sa réponse que Thor passa agilement une main dans la taille de Loki, puis l'autre sous sa jambes, et il roula sur lui même de façon a se retrouver allongé, Loki assis sur lui, ses cuisses de chaque coté des siennes. Il ne s'enfonça pourtant pas encore en lui, ne voulant pas faire ça sans son accord. Loki se mit a rougir d'avantage en se voyant dans cette position, comme exposé au regard du dieu au dessous de lui. Il aurait certainement accepter sans réfléchir il y a quelques minutes, lorsque son esprit était encore embrumer de la folie de son envie, mais a présent il était plus hésitant et timide.

-... Tu veux... Essayer comme ça ?

Le dieu de la tromperie mit un long moment a réaliser la situation, puis il finit par lui sourire avec douceur, relevant lentement ses hanches et passant une main derrière lui pour caresser le sexe de Thor, le dirigeant ensuite vers son intimité afin d'aider la pénétration. Il ferma les yeux en le sentant glisser en lui, s'empalant lui même sur la virilité de son frère adoptif. Il soupira longuement, il ne s'était pas attendu a ce que cette position et ce nouvel angle lui plaise autant. Il resta immobile, troublé de sentir d'un seul coup le membre chaud de son frère entièrement en lui, ne pouvant faire autrement puisqu'il était assis de tout son poids sur le corps de Thor, son état physique ne lui permettant pas de rester en tension sur ses jambes. Les mains du bond vinrent se poser sur les cuisses du Jötun, ne bougeant pas encore. Il le regarda un long, très long moment, l'admirant sans retenue avant de doucement faire un premier et long va et viens.

-Hhnn... ça.. Te plait comme ça ?

Loki rougit un instant avant de sourire légèrement posant ses mains sur le torse du plus grand. Il s'apprêtait a répondre, mais le seul son qui sorti de sa bouche fut un long gémissement, coupé par le mouvement de son sexe en lui. Il ferma les yeux, tout en bougeant les hanches de lui même, profitant qu'il soit au dessus pour « dominer » son frère d'une certaine façon. Il opta pour un rythme profond et lent

-Aa... Aaaah... O...oui... c'est agréable... Et toi..? ça te plait ?

Le plus fort se mit a soupirer longuement, tout en fermant les yeux avant de les rouvrir afin d'admirer l'homme entrain de se déhancher sur lui de cette façon a la fois si obscène et si innocente qui faisait tout Loki. Chaque détail de son corps était mis a nu devant ses yeux... Le roulement de ses muscles fins sous sa peau, les fines gouttes de sueur qui dégringolaient le long de son torse et sur ses cuisses fuselées, les muscles de ses jambes se tendant et se détendant lors de ses mouvements.. Son sexe dressé, prit de convulsion sous le plaisir... Et plus bas, son propre membre s'enfonçant en lui...

-Oui ça me plait... mmh.. Maintenant je peux tout voir de toi...

Il se saisit de ses hanches avec douceur, accompagnant ses mouvements pour les rendre encore plus profonds, sans les accélérer pour autant. Loki gémit plus fort en le sentant aller aussi profondément en lui, et il rougit d'avantage en l'entendant lui dire ça, un peu honteux sur le moment, prenant conscience de sa position. Il fut heureux que Thor ne cherche pas a accélérer le rythme, la lenteur liée a la profondeur lui donnant bien plus de satisfaction que la vitesse.

-Ne dis pas ce genre de chose...! Hhmm...

Il conserva ce rythme encore un moment, avant de se pencher sur Thor afin d'embrasser puis mordre son oreille. Il se fit la promesse de rendre son frère complètement fou de désir. Et Ô dieux il s'avait comment s'y prendre pour mener quelqu'un a bout ! Il accéléra d'un coup ses mouvement, les rendant également plus forts et profonds... La respiration subit un changement brutal. Il se mit a soupirer plus fort, avant de laissant un grondement sourd de sa gorge, frustré. En effet, Loki venait de ralentir, presque d'arrêter complètement ses mouvements. Il tenta de ne rien laisser paraître, mais Loki savait.. Il sentait que cela fonctionnait. Il ne lâcha pas la faire, et recommença plusieurs fois, bien décider a le faire céder. Il entama la même manoeuvre, contractant cette fois ci ses muscles dans les mêmes mouvements, mais il fut tout aussi emporté que son frère en faisant ça.

-Aa...haaa...!

-Haa.. mm..

Loki lui sourit de façon tout a fait singulière, le défiant du regard et des lèvres. Thor ne pouvait rester insensible a ce qu'il faisait, il était particulièrement doué. Comme dans tout ce qu'il entreprenait d'ailleurs. Il laissa encore un soupire frustré s'échapper de ses lèvres, puis il cru mourir de désespoir en voyant ce regard. Il allait tout faire pour réussir...

-Nnhh... Loki.. !

Il n'était pas le seul a avoir du mal a tenir Loki était aussi a ses limites, mais il ne lâcherait certainement pas l'affaire ! Il lui fit encore un de ses sourires.. si adorables et pourtant si diaboliques. Il se pencha légèrement sur lui tout en venant murmurer doucement.

-Aa... Il y a un problème Thor...?

Ses hanches continuaient leur danse, allant et venant d'une lenteur et d'une profondeur presque douloureuse sur le membre de Thor, qui soupira longuement, de frustration. Voir son frère comme ça l'excitait au plus haut point, désespéré par cette torture, mais ça n'aurait pas été son frère s'il s'était laisser faire sans rien faire. Ce mélange a la fois adorable et maléfique qui formait un tout si complexe et désirable... Loki embrassa doucement son cou avant de le mordre avec plus de hargne, lâchant un souffle a mi chemin entre la sensualité et le désespoir..

-Je t'aime...

-Je t'aime aussi Loki...hnnn...

Le blond se retenait sincèrement de ne pas le violer, bougeant ses hanches au même rythme lent et doux, trop doux... Il allait devenir fou... Les lèvres de Loki furent malmenée, mordues presque jusqu'au sang tellement il lui fallait de la force et de la volonté pour ne pas lâcher prise. Ses membres commencèrent a trembler, alors que ses muscles continuaient leur travail, se tendant et se détendant. Il gagnerait cette partie, quoi qu'il lui en coûte, il ne lâcherait pas. Finalement, un lourd soupire se fit entendre avant que la voix rauque et emplie de désir de son frère ne s'élève, rompant en un instant cette tension brûlante.

-Aaah... Loki... Bon sang Loki d'accord ! Tu as gagné ! Arrêtes ça maintenant je n'en peux plus...!

Il venait de saisir les hanches du plus jeune, s'enfonçant avec force et rapidité, refoulant sa fierté. Il trouverait bien une excuse, il lui dira qu'il avait fait exprès de le laisser gagner et qu'il aurait pu tenir bien longtemps, de quoi sauver sa fierté d'Homme. Loki quant a lui s'était cambrer dans un long gémissement bruyant, magnifique. Il s'empressa d'accompagner ses mouvement, ne tenant plus. Un large sourire étirait maintenant ses lèvres, totalement comblé et satisfait. Il se répétèrent encore et inlassablement combien ils s'aimaient, les mots entrecoupés de gémissements d'extase et de soupire profonds. La simple entente des gémissements de son frère aurait pu suffire a faire jouir Thor, et il ne se serait jamais lasser de l'écouter. Il prévoyait bien de passer les quelques siècles qu'ils leurs restaient a faire hurler le Jötun de plaisir, se promettant intérieurement de remettre ça le plus souvent possible.

-Vires moi ce sourire ! Haa... Je t'ai laissé gagner !

-Hhmmm.. oui...bien sur c'est toi..nnhh.. qui m'a laissé gagner !

Un léger rire s'échappa de leur lèvres, rire qui disparu bien vite sous les vas et viens puissant du dieu du tonnerre. Loki se pencha sur lui, embrassant doucement son cou tout en murmurant doucement a son oreille qu'il n'allait pas tarder a jouir de nouveau. De façon détournée et plus délicate évidemment, Loki restait Loki. Thor frissonnait a chacun de ses mots, sentant sa propre jouissance s'approcher peu a peu. Dans un dernier effort, il se redressa, finissant donc assis, toujours en Loki, et ce dernier assis également sur lui. Un long gémissement de plaisir s'arracha de la poitrine du plus jeune, qui pensait perdre la tête au moment ou Thor s'était redresser, changeant complètement d'angle et de sensations, son sexe logé en lui bougeant en même temps que Thor. Il le serra contre lui et vint l'embrasser passionnément, mais rapidement. Le dieu continua sans attendre ses déhanchement, envoyant son petit frère, et roi, vers les étoiles.

-Laisses toi aller mon amour...

Les mains de Loki se crispèrent dans son dos, lui laissant de longues marques de griffures, sans y faire attention, ainsi qu'une morsure assez profonde dans le cou. Thor ne s'occupa même pas de cette douleur, ne la percevant même pas, trop absorbé par le plaisir. Loki se retint comme il pu, le plus longtemps possibles, mais a mesure qu'il se retenait, ses muscles se contractaient, lui envoyant encore d'autre sensations insoutenable... Dans un long gémissement lascif, le prénom de son homme fut articulé difficilement dans un dernier élan d'extase. En entendant sa voix jouir ainsi son nom, le plus grand finit par se délivrer en lui, puissamment, en le serrant contre lui de toutes ses forces. A peine la semence du blond dans son ventre, Loki se crispa et la simple idée de son frère entrain de se libérer en lui lui procura un orgasme. Il se cambra, finissant par éjaculer entre leur corps.

Ils mirent tout deux un long, très long moment a reprendre leur respiration, ayant beaucoup de mal a se reprendre de ces émotions. Il eurent tout deux un rire léger, puis un sourire. Heureux... Ils s'embrassèrent tendrement, calmement.

-Je t'aime Loki... Je suis tellement heureux de t'avoir a mes cotés maintenant... tu es magnifique Loki...

-Moi aussi je suis heureux de t'avoir a mes cotés... Mon frère... Mon roi... Mon amour...

Il venait de murmurer la dernière phrase a son oreille, faisant longuement frissonner Thor qui eut ensuite un magnifique sourire a l'entente de ce tout nouveau surnom. Il l'embrassa tendrement au coins des lèvres, le regardant ensuite. Sa main vint caresser sa joue, affectivement, et conclu, de façon bourrue et totalement terre a terre, tel le bon Thor qu'il était...

-On va faire de bons rois ! Tu penses, je cogne !

* * *

Et voilà ! La fin de cette histoire ! ;) Merci de m'avoir lu !


End file.
